Different Times
by LuminationPresenter
Summary: It is a new era for the magical world and Harry and Lucius Malfoy seek to forge new alliances.  They both realise that their world has changed.  But what are Harry's other motivations?  Set after Deathly Hallows.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Visits Malfoy Manor**

_Harry has received an invitation to Malfoy Manor. Set several months after Deathly Hallows. Lucius understands the expedience of being on Harry's side now and has invited him so that he can offer advice on how Harry can exert his influence in the Ministry. The setting is inspired by a segment of __The Golden Age__ by __Arsinoe de Blassenville and is __used with the author's permission. _

Harry sat at the ornately carved table in the magnificent oak panelled dining room at Malfoy Manor and could not help feeling just a little out of place. He had accepted Lucius Malfoy's invitation in part, out of curiosity. Lucius had promised to tell him how to deploy his influence most effectively now that he had achieved the status of 'Saviour' of the magical world. "I understand completely about not spreading my influence too thinly Lucius," said Harry. "You yourself were a past master in that art once." Lucius gave a nod of acquiescence. "I admit that I was indignant about your publishing an account of Voldemort living in your house last year," said Harry. "But really, any reflection on the matter shows that you were not truly his hosts."

"It pleases me no end that the old monster is gone forever," said Lucius. "As far as I am concerned he never truly returned." Harry looked at him quizzically. "I am perfectly sincere," said Lucius. "That – that thing that emerged from the cauldron that night – it may have had the dark lord's memories, but it did not act the way he had done. You must remember, it wasn't sane or even intelligent. It was entirely at the mercy of its own whims and obsessions. The insignificant shred of humanity the dark lord had had left can't have been enough to power the resurrection spell. I would never have been hoodwinked by such a creature. The dark lord of a bygone era was cunning and very persuasive. He promised that I could be his second in command and that together we would establish a new order in which wizards would never need to cower in the shadows again, but would create a golden age of peace and prosperity for all, magic and muggle alike." Lucius sighed and shook his head. "I was a gullible fool," he said.

Narcissa turned to him and squeezed his hand in a reassuring way. On her other side there sat a beautiful sylph like little girl with lustrous silver hair and startlingly blue eyes. "Don't be sad father," she said in her piping voice.

"I must confess, I never would have dreamed you would both adopt a muggle born orphan," said Harry. "Although Larissa looks as if she really is one of the family."

"A wise wizard can admit when he is wrong," said Lucius. "All the senseless infighting has left the magical community seriously depleted. We must find ways to keep numbers of witches and wizards up to be able to stand against the muggles. And you must know it is best for a magical child not to grow up in a magical household."

"I'd say," said Harry. "The Dursleys did nothing but humiliate me, locking me in the understairs cupboard for long periods at a time and subjecting me to periods of near starvation. They withheld all knowledge of who I was. They made out my mum and dad died in a car crash."

Lucius and Narcissa stared. "If I'd known..." said Narcissa, "If the magical community had only known... they'd never have allowed it. It was one of Dumbledore's Machiavellian schemes wasn't it?"

"I know Dumbledore wasn't perfect," said Harry with a wry smile. "He never took me into his confidences at all. He always withheld vital information from me, but expected me to die for our cause against Voldemort. His biggest failing was his belief in his own superiority. He thought he was too high and mighty to share secrets with anyone."

Narcissa's clear blue eyes registered shock. "So his idea was to make you willing to lose your life..." she shook her head.

"Dumbledore said that it was necessary for me to remain at the Dursleys so that he could invoke magical protection on my behalf that stemmed from my mother's blood kin still residing at the muggle house," said Harry.

"And who would have attacked you?" Said Lucius. "Apart from the lunatics; Barty and Bella – sorry dear," he added giving Narcissa a sidelong glance.

Narcissa sighed. "It's quite alright, I know she was a lunatic."

"When they were locked up, the rest of us who had made the mistake of following the dark lord just wanted to get on with our lives." Said Lucius. "I never held any malice towards you. I had never wanted him to attack your household. But he was showing signs of mental decay even then – he had this terrible obsession with targeting Lily and James, but never would explain why."

"And surely any supposed magical protection wouldn't have helped unless you were in the muggle house all the time?" said Narcissa, "were you?"

"No, the muggles took me out of the house a great deal," said Harry. "But it is late - let us leave the rest until tomorrow."

"Quite right," said Narcissa. "Come on Larissa, it's past your bed time."


	2. Chapter 2

**Different Times Chapter Two**

Harry and Lucius trudged up the grand oak staircase and Narcissa followed leading Larissa by the hand. "I always admired your solidarity," said Harry. "You in particular Narcissa, I know you were ready to defy Voldemort just to know whether Draco was safe."

Narcissa smiled. Her eyes moistened. "Draco is back with us tonight," she breathed. "And Daphne Greengrass will be visiting later. We had hoped once that we could arrange a marriage between them. But of course, only they can decide."

"Well we'll see about that ..." said Harry.

_Later that night:_

It had been a long day. Draco was successfully enrolled in the only magical university, far away in northern Canada, but tonight he was back at Malfoy Manor. Tonight, Daphne Greengrass was staying too. Suddenly he heard her voice. "Oh Draco I'm feeling down right now, I really need you to comfort me." She stood at the foot of the bed. The dim glow of the night lamp shone off her halo of golden hair. Her blue eyes gazed down at him with such intensity as he had never seen from her. She sprang forward onto the bed and pinioned his arms down on either side of him. "It's alright Daphne," said Draco soothingly. "I'm here." He felt himself flushed with the pleasant prospect of arousal. He felt himself grow hard.

Daphne drew the curtains of the four poster shut and then pulled off Draco's underclothing. Her breathing quickened. Her soft lips caressed his erect manhood. She made a soft moaning sound and shuddered. "Daphne!" said Draco."

I'm afraid not." said the voice of Harry Potter. "But isn't it nice? It's amazing how trivial polyjuice potion is to use!"

"You!" exclaimed Draco. "Stop, oh stop!"

"Come now, there's no crime in giving yourself over to pleasure," said Harry. "After I returned your wand to you, don't you want to reward me?" Draco lay still as Harry sucked on him. He felt soothed as waves of sensations coursed through him. He gave little shivers and wriggled as Harry continued to suck on him. Suddenly he came and juddered wildly, erupting forth into Harry's mouth. He lay panting. Harry put his arms around him. "The Saviour of the wizarding world has a special interest in you Draco," he breathed. He handed Draco a cigarette and Draco sucked on it experimentally.


	3. Chapter 3

**Different Times Chapter Three**

_As we know from the first six books, Draco certainly doesn't judge by appearances. And Harry is really messed up unless getting rid of the shard of Voldemort cured him of it..._

Harry lay back in the four poster bed while Draco sat on the side of the bed and sucked on a long cylindrical cigarette. "These are an acquired taste," he observed.

"You are both a bitch and a beast in one exquisite package," murmured Harry. "No girl could fill both roles as effectively. Not even Ginny, even though she finally grew into her looks, becoming beautiful and so worthy of my lofty notice, when we were in our sixth year."

"I hope you don't judge by appearances," said Draco narrowing his grey eyes.

"Oh you don't my little girl," said Harry. "You're not a visual person! You even went out with Pansy - that ugly little dog - for a while."

"I know Pansy might have come across as unpleasant to you," said Draco. "She can't help being plain or having an annoyingly shrill voice. She really is a nice person if you give her a chance and try putting her at her ease. She was a loyal friend."

"Ha!" Said Harry. "The Saviour is a sorcerer who is supremely above such considerations. Don't get me wrong; one reason you are such a sex magnet is that you would cry like a little girl for me wouldn't you? You did for Moaning Myrtle. Tell me how desperate you felt when that loathsome old brute was threatening the safety of Narcissa?" Harry reached under the covers to masturbate while he listened to Draco.

"I could never remember feeling so desperate," whispered Draco, staring ahead his eyes unfocused. "At that moment my world was turned upside down. It no longer mattered to me that Myrtle was a mudblood or that she was a ghost... talk about the lion lying down with the lamb."

"I love it when you get all Biblical," said Harry. "Get your fine behind over here and forget your troubles."

At that moment Daphne Greengrass actually did open the door, just as Draco was baring his rear towards Harry who had his wand out and was applying lubricant. She gasped and her eyes went wide.

"Your doubtful natural charms were never going to be sufficient Daphne!" Called out Harry.

_**Author's Note:**__ What is Daphne likely to do now?_


End file.
